Ms Midshipman Horatia Hornblower
by TrelawneyofSinclair
Summary: Horatia Hornblower.. The only child of Horatio Hornblower, the famous naval captain. Something in Horatia is longing to sail the blue seas; but will she ever be allowed to do such due to the fact she is a female? And can old acquaintances help her?
1. A Mermaid

**Ms****.**** Midshipman**** Horatia Hornblower**

**Chapter One – ****A Mermaid**

Horatia Hornblower smiled, as she walked down the stairs in Greenfield Manor. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun had been shining for more than three days in a row and the flowers were blooming. It was the prettiest season of the year, and she was here at her parents' manor to see it. How lucky could a young woman be?

She looked around in the hall, immediately noticing that the doors leading out to the garden had been opened. She shrugged her shoulders. Her father and mother, Horatio and Maria Hornblower, had always been very fond of their garden, and Horatia had inherited the same passion.

But she knew that she had not inherited her mother's feminine beauty. As she walked across the hall to the tall mirror on the wall, she bit her lips and told herself; "You should learn to acknowledge yourself, Horatia." She feared the sight of herself. She knew what she would see, wide shoulders, long legs, brown hard-to-comb curled hair and dark-brown eyes. And she loathed that look. She would never make a fine wife, she had told herself several times.

She was startled when she heard footsteps in the hall. She turned around and spotted a man the same age as her father, but who looked much older. He had a firm, but gentle face with blue eyes and dark hair. Horatia immediately knew that it was one of her father's friends from his naval days on the brown oilskin coat and the naval hat under his arm.

He had too noticed her, and he bowed. "You must be Horatia. I have heard a lot about you from your father." He said as he finished his bow. Horatia noticed that he had a grave, yet not unfriendly voice. He had a familiarity to her grave yet still warm and open father. She smiled and nodded. "You must be one of my father's acquaintances." She replied and tried to remember some of the names her father had told her. But they seemed to have disappeared at the moment.

"Indeed I am, though I have not seen your father for years. The last time I saw him was in Portsmouth at Admiral Pellew's retirement celebration. But he told me a lot about you at that time. I am William Bush. Honoured to be at service." The man introduced himself, and Horatia laughed.

How could she have forgotten Mr. Bush, her father's best friend whom she had been told so much about? She had expected him to be a little more handsomely made, but he had the manners her father had been praising.

Mr. Bush laughed too after a while, and Horatia started to like him. "My father is outside in our garden. He will be overjoyed when I tell him you have returned, Mr. Bush."

And as Horatia had foreseen, her father was very happy to see his friend again. "William! I am very glad to see you here again!" he had said and smiled. Horatia looked at them. They seemed to have a deep understanding of each other; they spoke seldom, but greeted each other cheerfully. Her mother, Maria, was occupied with a book and did not speak until her husband was done exchanging civil greetings, and then she formally curtsied for Bush.

And now they had gathered around a round white table, where their servant, Harvey, had placed some tea, biscuits, bread and coffee. Horatia sat beside Bush, whilst her father sat beside her mother. "How is it being a commander, William?" Horatio asked whilst passing him a cup of coffee.

William smiled and accepted the cup. "I must say it is harder than I ever imagined it to be, but the _Cucumber _is as fine a vessel as you could ever imagine for a new commander."

Curious as she was, Horatia interrupted: "Are you newly promoted, Mr. Bush?" Her mother passed her a sharp look, but her father smiled at her. "Yes, Mr. Bush got promoted shortly after mine and Edward Pellew's retirement." Horatio replied, and William just smiled at her before he continued: "But I must say it is not the same without Admiral Pellew. Admiral Sterling is commanding us to be seven places at one time and at the same time he expects us not to touch our topgallants. I cannot see where we are heading." He said and took a sip of the coffee.

Horatia had been raised with the Navy and she wanted to make sure that Bush got the impression that Horatio Hornblower's daughter was not a landlubber. "Your _Cucumber_ must surely be one of the new corvettes taken as prizes from the Spanish governor? I read about that encounter in the _Gazette_." She said, and she saw that Bush was impressed. His eyes had changed colour and he smiled. "I see you have a worthy heir to your title, Horatio."

Now Maria had to interrupt. "Our daughter is not going to be a mermaid, Mr. Bush." Horatia shook her head and helped herself to a cookie. She hated when her mother spoke like that. Horatio did neither seem too fond of the situation, and he asked: "Now, William, why do you not accompany Horatia for a walk? I am sure she has a lot of questions to ask you."

"I should be honoured, Mr. Hornblower." William replied.

They walked in the shade of the orange trees, Horatia asking a lot about her companion's past and Mr. Bush replying. "How long have you known my father, Mr. Bush?" she asked and looked at him. He looked back at her with a smile. "I have had the joy of knowing him for quite a while, Ms. Hornblower. We met at the _HMS Renown_, I serving as 2nd Lieutenant and he as 3rd Lieutenant.  
I have always counted myself fortunate to have served beside him. He saved my life the very day I came aboard, not knowing who I was." He said and continued: "I had warmly welcomed the possibility of serving aboard the _Renown_. But it turned out I should not have rejoiced. We met with many troubles. But when I compare the troubles with the fact that I met two good men, I say they equalled each other."

Horatia nodded. "I believe that one of the men was my father. But who was the other one?" she asked. She sat down on a bench and offered Mr. Bush to do the same.

As he did so, he answered her question: "Archie Kennedy. Has Horatio not told you about him?" Horatia shook her head. "He has not. Though the name rings some kind of bell…" She knew that she was supposed to know who this Mr. Kennedy was, but at this moment she just could not come up with any idea to who he was.

Bush smiled at her. "Archie was your father's best friend for many years, Horatia. Even before I met them, they had this strong bond with each other. I could sense it right away; I felt that this was one friendship I would never penetrate. And I never wanted it that way.

Horatio once told me he treasured Archie so dearly because he had been there for him at the _HMS Justinian_, the very first ship he served on. Your father had a hard time adjusting to the naval life, and as I heard it, Archie helped him find his feet and learn his ways." He told her, talking in a clear warm voice and smiling. Horatia lightened up and spoke eagerly: "I would love to meet him, Mr. Bush! Where does he reside? Aboard the _Cucumber, _perhaps?"

The officer looked at her, his heart feeling two pounds heavier. "Alas, no, my dear Horatia, he does not. Archie died due to a severe wound he had tried to conceal from Horatio's and my eyes. I imagine you know about unattended wounds, having a father who has grown up with medicine." He gravely said. Horatia looked at him, nodding to herself. "I am very sorry on yours, his and my father's behalf. I am sure it must have been painful."

Bush smiled kindly. "I am sure Archie would have loved to see you. There is so much of Horatio in you, though I may now be in grave danger of being scolded by your mother." He said and laughed merrily.

She looked at her, not able to conceal her surprise. This man knew much about her beloved father, much more than he himself had ever told her. She was taken by all those new angles she had to view the man she held dearest to her heart in, and she was puzzled by all those things she had never imagined or thought of.

Bush sensed what she was thinking of, and he spoke up again: "Your father is a very modest man, Horatia. He is not fond of admitting either failure or success. But he has a determined good heart, and he has served his purpose in our Navy very well." She replied: "I know, Mr. Bush. He is not praising himself in any higher tone than he deserves. But I wished I had known these sides of him before you told me about them."

An hour had already passed. Time passes so quickly in good company, Horatia thought whilst looking at Bush. She felt like she had known him for so many years and she trusted him fully. Though it was probably only because of the fact that his father had trusted him, and therefore she should do so too. "Are there ever a chance for me to sail the seas, Mr. Bush?"

She spoke, already convincing herself of the possible outcome of this question. It was possibly a no. But being the honest friend of her father's, she knew that he would be the only person in the world whom you could confide in, and not having him telling your mother. "I should feel more comfortable with you staying here, Horatia." He answered gravely and looked away.

Horatia's temper caught fire at those words, and she looked at him with other eyes now. "So you are precisely like my mother! Seeing the entire world as a possession! How my father ever has seen something in you, I cannot imagine!" she furiously let out at him. Bush turned at her, unaffected by her explosion. Then he smiled; honestly and freely. "As one of the two godparents your father chose for you, I would never want you to set out on such adventures that could cost you your life, and me and your parents a terrible ache."

She almost forgot to be angry when she heard what he said. "So… You are my godfather, Mr. Bush?!" she said, not able to completely understand her own words. He nodded and placed one arm around her shoulders. "With no children of my own, I would never forgive myself if I gave you permission to go on such risky trip and you failed." He said.

She understood him. For him, she was all that he had. And now she just wanted to take off and risk everything. But did he really understand her? She had nothing here either. She felt like she had to go out and sail the seas to find out what her real purpose was.

"You mentioned another godparent," she mumbled after a few seconds. Bush nodded at her. "Indeed. Your father had originally planned that the other godparent would have been the only one you should have, but he changed his mind when he saw how very fond I were of you. It is Sir Edward Pellew." He told her, as if he expected her to know who he was.

But surprisingly enough, she did know about him. "I know his reputation. Mentioned as a fine man when he served in the Navy. But how come my father chose him?"

"I think it is time to ask your father for advice, Horatia." Bush closed the topic and guided her back to the manor.


	2. The Power of Persuasion

_I am very delighted to see that the first chapter of my FanFiction has been warmly welcomed. Therefore I have chosen to dedicate a few words and the whole chapter to you lovely lot who took your time to read it, watch it, review me and muse me!  
_

_You are all musings and I am overjoyed that you all like the story just as much as I do. Enjoy the second chapter of our Horatia's adventures. _

**Chapter Two – ****The Power of Persuasion**

William Bush did not have any notion of how fierce he had spiced up his young goddaughter Horatia's thoughts. He had spoken carefully, knowing that she was a woman who only heard the words she wanted to hear, but thinking back as he walked down the long red-painted corridor in the manor he realised that he had encouraged her. He knew that the final decision was to be said by Horatio, her father; but he felt like he had already made that decision.

He knocked on the door that leads into the lounge, hoping to find Horatio. Fortunately he heard the reply to the knocking, identifying his old friend's familiar voice. He entered the room, not able to retain a smile when he saw what his friend was occupied with.

The good Horatio Hornblower was enjoying a quiet hour with a book that William was quite familiar with; the _Norris' Seamanship _which William himself had been very fond of in his early years as midshipman aboard the _HMS Oxfordshire_, the renowned Spanish-built 74-guns xebec frigate which had inspired many British shipyards after her taking. "One does yearn for the good old way the Navy used to be." He thought as he took a brief look around the room whilst remarking to Horatio: "I see you still have your copy of the _Seamanship_."

Hornblower smiled, closed the book and put it down. "Indeed I have. That book contains some precious memories which I hope to preserve forever." He replied. Bush turned around and caught his eye. His clear blue eyes had this remarkable look in them, Horatio noted, a look that demanded respect and acknowledgement from the ones around him. Having been a close friend for a long time, Horatio knew that the only thing William Bush dreaded most of anything was not being taken serious. He was a most admirable man, courageous and a born commander. He had a good notion of how to maintain a crew of a hundred souls, how to deal with their insubordination and their loyalty.

"You did not keep it for the sake of future generations?" Bush friendly asked.

Horatio looked at him with an expressionless face. He knew what his friend thought. When the news that Horatio Hornblower expected a child reached the naval world, everyone had counted on a boy who would continue in his father's footsteps. But as it was known that the Hornblower-heir was of a female gender, she was soon forgotten. He had been asked many times if he was disappointed, but every time he had replied that he would not have wanted it any other way. He cherished his lovely, fierce-tempered witty daughter. Though he could understand people's amazement…

"What are you referring to, William?" he asked after some quiet moments. He pointed at another comfortable couch, hoping that his guest would sit down. The guest, as Bush was mentioned as, sat down opposite Hornblower and continued their conversation: "I hope you will not hold anything against me, Horatio. I am merely asking." As he had said that, Hornblower shook his head with a tired gesture. "Of course I will not do such a thing, William. Nothing has changed since our last meeting. I still want you to confide in me, whatever character it might have." He replied, letting out a silent yawn. He had not let himself sleep much the past few days due to a slight cough he had caught; but he had not said anything. He did not want anyone to worry about such a little thing. He would patch up just nicely as time passed by.

Bush continued his previous talking as he had heard Horatio's reply. "I see how fond you are of Horatia. You ought to be very ignorant if you cannot see how obviously you and Maria care about her despite the many struggles you have had with her. But I wondered; would you rather have had a son than a daughter?" he asked.

Hornblower was about to answer right away, but he thought it through first. His best friend deserved a proper answer and a good reason. Bush had always been honest with him, Horatio; now it was time to do the same to him.

"I am actually not sure, William." He said as he shrugged his shoulders and continued: "When Maria told me that she was with child, I might have thought of the possibility of getting a boy whom I could learn everything I have been good at. The only thing I ever have been acknowledged at was my mathematics and my navigational skills. You know I have never been much of a linguist or a doctor like my father was. I would never have wanted him to enter the Navy if he did not have his heart settled on it; I have been a victim to that curse and I am not intending to pass it down the family. I would have been able to teach him something he would be able to benefit from.

And he would have had so many advantages I never had. Pellew and you would have pulled the right strings for him; I would have bought him the fancy uniform I never got; he would even have had a family who was proud of him and replied to his letters!

But having raised Horatia, I know that I could not have wished for a better child than her. She has so much personality, a brilliant mind and so many ideas she wants to outlive. She can be a real troublemaker when her temper catches fire, but she is the finest being deep down. I am proud of what she is." Horatio talked with warmth in his voice that told Bush that his friend was speaking honestly as always.

Though he too noticed how many thoughts Horatio had done about the gender of the child before it was born. Fortunately, William did not have any children of his own. He did not feel able to give the needed love and time they demanded. Besides, he felt enough for Horatia at the moment.

"Indeed, Horatia has many ideas. She has told me about them." Hornblower smiled at what his friend said. Bush rapidly continued after nodding to himself: "In many ways Horatia is the son you wanted, Horatio. She might have been born with the wrong gender, but her heart is settled on one thing; making you proud and serve in the Navy you once served in.

She knows that you deep down wanted her to be someone else; and she is fighting for becoming something familiar to your wishes. She has grown up with the Navy and though Maria tries to preserve her from becoming a "mermaid" as she put it, her firm mind has set on that one thing.

I am sure Sir Pellew would agree when I say that I would like to pull whatever string she might wish me to pull for her, and I would do whatever stood in my power to aid her.  
It is only you and Maria blocking her way, Horatio. I know you are not intending to on purpose and I know you are only concerned about her life. So am I. But I know that if we keep shielding her away from whatever wish she might have, she would wish herself dead rather than living such a miserable life. As a daughter of Horatio Hornblower, former commander of the _Hotspur_ and _Retribution_, I know she has the best chances of gaining the reputation Nelson and Parker had."

"And she is bound to get it if she enters with my permission." Horatio replied. "The naval life is not a woman's life; all the elderly admirals say so! I completely agree with you, William, she has many traits that I would only thought was a lad's. But whether she is a man of heart and soul or not; she is a woman of body and they only judge on what they see. She would be disgraced, doubted and would be dangerous to befriend. How would she withstand such a life?" he asked.

Bush smiled. "You have been with Horatia all her life. I have only been with her for a couple of mere hours. Even though it is such, I am certain of the fact that she would not care what the old men say, give those who doubt her sharp looks and treasure the few friends she will get. Just promise me to think about what I said." William said and smiled once again.

Hornblower was amazed, but concealed it. "She must have persuaded you good, William. I will. Do me the honour of staying for dinner, and we will discuss the matter further." Bush accepted and saw that Hornblower walked out the room.

Horatio smiled to himself as he headed for the kitchen to tell the servants that Mr. Bush would be dining with them. His daughter must have bewitched his best friend, he thought, since she could make William Bush speak so emotionally of a friendship of such a new character.

"Maybe I underestimate her…" Horatio thought and nodded to himself. He should have taken this decision several years back, but he had not dared. Now he wanted to hear what she had to say.

He had listened to his head too long. Now it was time to listen to one's heart.

It had indeed been a good day, Horatia thought as she entered her room. She looked out at the window, seeing that the sun had taken an orange shade and that it was slowly thinking of letting the moon have the next watch. She smiled. She loved the look of the sun setting down against the horizon. It was sad letting another day go, but she thought that the night had many beautiful sides as well. Just as father's friend, William Bush had.

Horatia had sensed some good-will in him already from the moment she had seen him in the hall. He had an aura of that around him, she had determined. He might be a strict man, but he was gentle and kind to the ones he treasured. And he obviously treasured her. She was very fortunate to be one of those selected few, she thought meanwhile she opened her wooden wardrobe to find something suitable for dinner. Suitable meant something her mother Maria would approve. She was very aware of how a real lady should be and since Horatia was almost noble with her famous father, it was very important that she dressed properly. Usually she did not give much for her mother's thoughts, but she did not want to be rebellious and loose when they had a visitor. "Mother is not that bad," she thought whilst pulling out a long blue jacket she had got tailored in London in the naval way, just in kinder fabric and with fewer buttons. Her mother had not commented it because her father obviously liked it, but she could easily imagine her mother had been a bit anxious.

The dining room had been splendidly prepared for the evening's dinner: the servants had been lighting candles in every window and on the dining table, found the golden plates and the golden cutlery, taken advantage of the fireplace that was in the room and had lightened it, and the room had an almost royal atmosphere to it. "I am quite astonished, Horatio." Bush said as he entered the room along with Mrs. Hornblower and her husband.

They were all well-dressed for the occasion: Maria Hornblower looking fancy and elegant in her simple and expensive black and white gown, Horatio showing how attractive he actually could be in a long dark coat and matching shirt and trousers.  
Bush almost felt misplaced in his commander's uniform although he knew that it was just as impressive as the Hornblowers' dresses. "I must say I am as well, William. My servants surprise me every time; a good bunch of those Maria's mother had had in her former manor before they moved to Portsmouth." Hornblower told him and bowed to the servants, who had been standing in the corner guarding the room. Tactfully Bush copied the gesture, and he noticed the servants proudly smiling at each other.

"I wonder what is keeping that wonderful daughter of ours." Horatio said to his wife whilst standing behind their chairs, patiently awaiting their daughter's attendance. Maria gave her husband a kind but firm look. "She must be upstairs getting dressed." she gently replied and then she pointed a question at Mr. Bush to make conversation: "I do not think I heard you tell of any female acquaintance you might have, Mr. Bush?" she asked.  
Bush looked at her with a neutral face. He knew she meant no harm with saying so and was merely making conversation; but he dreaded such questions and did never have an answer for them that sounded reasonable in his own ears. He did not smile or change his tone in any way to conceal his inner storm; he did a fine job just by speaking as he always did. "I am not fortunate enough to have a proper answer to the question you ask, Mrs. Hornblower. I think a wife should have all the attention she can get from her husband just as Horatio is treating you now; right now my place is aboard the _Cucumber _and not in the battlefield of love. Some day I might meet the one right for me, but I do not think the day has risen yet." He replied and bowed. Maria looked at him and smiled at him, obviously satisfied with the answer.

"I held me very certain that you shall meet the one right for you, Mr. Bush." She replied to his reply, and Horatio nodded to her saying. "I am not sure if any woman who know the William Bush I know would be able to withstand him." He said, and Bush merely smiled. So many praising words were not what he was used to get from people around him, and he took it in bits.  
Maria asked a question to her husband that Bush was fortunate enough to hear: "How come Sir Edward still has not married, my dear?" William looked at Horatio, who replied to his look. They both did not know why, and they both had never thought of asking him. But Horatio, seeing it as his duty to his wife to answer her somehow, gave a feeble attempt of answering: "I am actually not certain of why, my own. I have never thought of asking him." He admitted. She immediately protested and asked another question: "He should not be available still. He was not unattractive in his younger days, I have heard, and he has always had large funds and his quite fashionable house in Portsmouth. I just wondered how come he never found anyone."  
Bush interrupted when she had spoken. "You speak as if his time had run out, Mrs. Hornblower. I think that love is not a thing you can command and claim like a prize. It is a free feeling that chooses to bewitch one when right, no matter your age or social status. I am sure Sir Pellew's time will come, along with mine." He friendly said.  
Horatio kissed his wife gently. "I admire your curiosity, my dear. And I hope that this evening will give us a chance to catch up on old times and hear of Mr. Bush's adventures." He proclaimed and raised his glass. His wife followed his lead and smilingly said: "For the past and the future." Bush surrendered, shrugged his shoulders and smiled whilst raising his glass.

Horatia surprised everyone in the dining room as she could be seen from the room walking down the stairs with every sense of dignity she had. The servants sent her blue expensive coat a look, her mother Maria sent her white riding trousers a look, her father sent her brown boots a look (she had judging by the way they did not fit her, secretly borrowed them from her father's wardrobe) and Bush gave her overall look one smile and a look. She had inherited many physical traits from Horatio, he noticed. Many of the traits which were as familiar as the back of own hand.

The dark-brown curled hair, the dark brown warm eyes and the clumsy height definitely was her father's doing. But her beautiful face, the rather small nose and the very fitting red lips was Maria's. William did notice her wide shoulders and the long legs that too was a trait from Horatio Hornblower, but he shoved them away. That was two things that did make her just a bit lad-ish.

She was elegant and at the same time she showed that she was the one girl in the crowd who did not have to be protected. It did justice to her mind, he thought.

She quickly noticed that Bush was in the room along with her father and mother. "How delightful of you to join us this evening, Mr. Bush. I am most happy." She said formally and bowed. Deep down she was just as happy as she said she was. Bush answered with another bow.

"You look absolutely stunning, my love." Hornblower complimented as he walked to her. He looked as proud as ever, Bush saw. He deserved to be, too. Such a lovely, clever and beautiful daughter… Her mother was just giving her a short nod, and then she turned her attention to the guest. "What do you think of her, Mr. Bush?" she asked. He just smiled and turned his eyes at the youngest. "I do not think that I have words descriptive enough to describe such a fine person such as you, Horatia." He said and bowed once again.  
Horatia blushed and looked at him. Even before she could ask, Horatio kindly whispered in her ear: "He tells only the truth." She just smiled.


End file.
